Long Forgotten Red
by Jessaminebell
Summary: It has been several weeks after the fateful goodbye between Zero and Yuki. The hunter roams the city, disoriented and betrayed, until his eyes meet with a girl with a striking resemblance to that of the pureblood princess. Could this encounter be a miracle be a blessing or a curse?
1. Chapter 1

Long Forgotten Red

-"Ze-e-r-o-o!" A light body jumped onto this hunched man's back. He stumbled slightly in shock of the attempted tackle in broad daylight. The flutter of brown hair on his chilled ears and the faint smell of roses brought back more memories than it probably should have. Before his mind could process the words tracing to his lips, this very lamentful man spoke.  
-"Yuki! Quit goofing around!" Upon the utterance of this old phrase, his silver eyes flashed with cold and painful realization.  
-There would never again be a time when that sentence was normal, was light, was happy. Even the very speaking of it would most likely be forced and not as natural should he be faced with the girl he had spoken of.  
-"Yuki?" The arms around him retracted as the name was spoken. The light figure shuffled to his front, knocking Zero's short fantasy out of the picture. This girl's appearance, no matter how similar, could never quite match the short brown locks and uniform that he so longed to see again. Nothing could ever match the happiness he had with that simple picture. With that simple girl.  
-He studied the woman, lips pursing.  
-The long-haired girl's slight movements of curiosity knocked the brown locks into the air. The wind took it's turn to run light fingers throughout the creamy chocolate. Even her brown eyes screamed of confusion. Everything about the name he had uttered was odd.  
Everything about this girl, even the smell and feel of her pale skin was familiar. The striking resemblance was one that caused quite a stir to Zero's heart at first gaze. She could never truly be her, though. No one could replace Yuki.  
-"Yuki? Who's that?" She asked, sweet voice belonging to another.  
Zero shook the thoughts from his mind, gazing at his close friend.  
-"She was.. No one. Forget I said anything." With those words, he picked up the tough stride he had lost with her lunge.  
-The girl gaped, annoyance overcoming her. She caught up, long winter coat swaying over brown heeled boots. She grabbed Zero's hand, glaring up to him.  
-"That's not fair, Zero! You can't say another girl's name when you talk to your girlfriend!" Her determined expression only annoyed him further.  
-"What are you talking about? You've never been my girlfriend, Barasuishou. Stop speaking nonsense." His rough tone only succeeded in causing the girl to puff out her cheeks. She whined, glare still on.  
-"Someone should take the job, Zero. Maybe if the position is filled, other girls will be jealous!"  
The comment somehow caused a tinge of sadness to prod his heart. Thoughts swelled that should never be thought again.  
-_No, Yuki, I wouldn't mind it at all. Please don't say it's just a plan to tear us apart in the end. Just keep holding my hand with the smile that you've always had. Please don't leave me. Please stay the same._  
-Even so, he ripped his hand away from hers.  
-"Stop fooling around. You should get home before it gets dark. It's not safe here." His warning and continued walking did not shake Barasuishou. She walked besides him, brown eyes pointed up like a small puppy.  
-"Are you working a "job" again? When are you going to tell me what type of work it is? Maybe I could help." It was an innocent comment through and through, but only anger burned through Zero.  
-"No, Barasuishou! Go home!"  
-The only good thing about her personality was that she knew when to back down. He may have even felt just a bit of lifted anger from the hurt expression appearing to her face. It was soon replaced with regret at the words that filled her lips.  
-"I'm sorry, Zero.. I didn't mean to be a burden. It's just, you're always helping me, you even saved my life, but I haven't been able to do anything to repay you. I just.." She trailed off, locking eyes with him.  
-"I'm sorry. I'll go back home. Just be safe, okay?" The usual parting of ways after he had taken a shouting too far. How was it that this girl always found him, seeked him out after he spoke such a way to her?  
-Zero clenched his teeth, truly groaning as he turned back. He shrugged off his harsh attitude.  
-"Ah, don't say that. I'm the one.. Who should be sorry. Why is it that you keep bothering me even as I tell you to go away?" She was truly persistent. Every single day he roamed the town, she was there to meet him. The same small girl in a white winter coat that reflected that of the snow drifting down from the sky. His little snowflake, in a way, not that he would admit such a thing.  
Barasuishou picked herself up, laughing with red cheeks.  
-"Well, it's because you saved my life, Zero. That crazy man would have cooked me and ate me! Not just because of that, though." Her brown eyes sparkled with every grin-filled word that this girl spoke under the ascending moon.  
-"It's because it's you, Zero. When I saw your eyes, all I saw was sadness. It may sound weird, but I think the reason we met was for me to get rid of it." She giggled.  
-"However long it may take."  
-_Yuki._  
-Zero's muscles acted before any other words could be accounted for. His arms wrapped around this girl, roses wrapping around him in a light scent. This was his breaking point, the very fixed point in time to which he could no longer contain the beast inside him, the raw emotion and regret.  
-"I've missed you so much.." The small whisper of welcome was either not heard by Barasuishou or ignored completely. She nodded, leaning her head into him.  
"I love you, Zero." The words danced into his ears, his mind to another girl. If he could pretend it was her, if he could believe in a fantasy that would convince him to keep going, he would accomplish it.  
-Even if she wasn't quite the same person, this was his Yuki.  
-And even if it wasn't Yuki, he would convince himself that it was.


	2. Chapter 2

-"Zero!" The usual shout and tackle came from behind the boy. The slight weight and scent had become very familiar in the several weeks the girl had been known. Her giggle as she squeezed him rang throughout the town square, alerting any nearby individuals to glance over. Zero noticed the commotion she was making, quite annoyed about it.  
-"Barasuishou! Cut it out! Can't you see the noise you're making?" He shook her off, staring down to the confused expression.  
-She cocked her head, shaking it.  
-"But you can't see noise, Zero."  
-His eye twitched with the annoyance felt. Just what mess had he gotten himself into with this crazy girl?  
-"Why is it that you always appear when the sun is going down? Didn't getting kidnapped by that man teach you anything about this place at night. It's not-"  
-"-Safe. I know, Zero." She smiled, walking ahead of him. Even with the distance, the girl's voice echoed throughout him, Yuki's voice.  
-"But should I really just stay inside all the time because there are terrible people in the world? That would be stupid." She turned, smile touching her lips and happiness in her brown eyes.  
-"If I did, I would miss being with people like you, Zero. Someone so nice and kind."  
-Was it the winter wind whipping through the air or the sweet voice gliding with it that knocked Zero's guard off? Such a thing was odd, as his defenses were built quite high, always searching for potential threats. He stepped forward.  
-"Barasuishou, that isn't-"  
-Words were cut from his lips before he was able to speak them. An event that shook his core, that stopped all human thoughts happened in that square.  
-For the first time in a very long strip of time, a feeling of urgency filled him with hunger.  
-Staring to this girl, a very alarming fact hung from her neck. It was a very nostalgic one as well.

-  
-"We'll do the most forbidden act of all."

-A white cloth stained with red was wrapped carefully around the pale skin.  
-_The pain._  
-He gripped his gasping throat, falling to a knee.

-_And the lust._  
-Just like the type of person she was, the girl perked up at his knee. She ran over, placing a gentle hand to his back.  
_-Don't, stay away, Yuki... Can't you tell what a monster I am?_  
-"Zero!? What's wrong?" At this angle, he could see the crimson trail going down her neck. She was bleeding badly, yet the girl didn't notice. His eyes were only wired to one place, and she caught the hint. Barasuishou gave him a look of confusion, just as she always did. Even as he clawed her jacket sleeve, this very stupid girl only stared to his painful and hungry eyes in shock.

-_I'm sorry._

-"He gets weak around blood. Pity for a hunter." The familiar feeling of a shotgun head prodding his back was felt as the voice appeared from behind.  
-Barasuishou was able to escape from his grip. She stood face to face with the man.  
-She couldn't say he was familiar in the least. A long brown trench-coat was hidden as he bent next to Zero. Oddly enough, an eyepatch covered an eye, giving a very mysterious look and vibe. Black locks of hair, a much darker contrast to the pale boy he helped up.  
-Blue eyes widened in shock upon truly facing her. The lit cigarette fell from his mouth, landing on the ground without a sound.  
-Barasuishou looked to Zero, ignoring this fellow.  
-"Is that so? He didn't seem like the type. You are..?" Introductions were to be made, even if her appearance was similar to a known individual.  
-The question was blown off as the look of shock in the older man was interrupted by Zero.  
-"Master, get off. I can get up on my own." Strength returned to his voice, and a darker request was approved without the girl's notice. The shotgun was removed from his back, safely tucked back into the trenchcoat.  
-Zero walked several feet from the man, his eyes still stuck to Barasuishou. With his power and familiarity returning, the girl wandered next to Zero to face the man.  
-"Zero, what is this? What the hell is going on?" The words flew from his lips with no apparent restraint. He pointed to the girl, her glare not deterring him in the slightest.  
-"Just what do you mean by that?" Her voice was not friendly or kind as it usually was. Most likely annoyance and anger boiled through the tough words of the new man.  
-"This is my old master; Yagari." Zero filled her in, locking eyes with the girl. She stared up, blinking with only more curiosity. This only caused a smile to transfer to his face. Perhaps just looking to her face, to not have truly become the monster that she would have cast off was enough to cause a light grin to appear. Yagari narrowed his eyes, placing a hand to his hip.  
-Zero turned to him, placing a hand towards the girl.  
-"Master, meet Barasuishou. She's a friend I met after finishing a job." The unneeded words filled Yagari's ears. That was more than enough information for him to accept. Even the bandage to her neck was figured by him, while it remained a mystery to Zero even still. She would have to explain later, and he would need to control himself further.  
-"Barasuishou? Does she not have a last name?" The demanding behavior only annoyed the protective girl. She stepped in front of Zero, glaring to the hunter.  
-"If you're asking, it will always be no." She truly didn't trust him, and just from the shocked look he gave her, every glance of blue eyes that rang from him.  
-He pointed to her neck, the girl glancing down as well.  
-"Can you tell me how you got that?" Of course, one of his first thoughts were that of the oddly placed bleeding wound.  
-Barasuishou gaped, covering her hand over her neck.  
-"It's bleeding through again? Cheap bandages.." She muttered, placing the blood-stained hand in front of her face for a better look.  
-Zero flinched, ducking his head as he walked away. Yagari glared, eyeing the boy as he walked by him. Barasuishou only watched as the two traded words.  
-"You may owe me a hell of a lot explanations, but we've got a bigger problem." Zero glanced back, silver eyes tracing the old man from head to toe. He coughed, shifting his pupils back to his front.  
-"I'm not in the mood." He uttered, continuing to walk.  
-Yagari wasted not a step, speaking the words with no concern to any overhearing.  
-"It seems the job you're working; he's struck again. They found another woman this morning. Matches the victim criteria too."  
-However, that phrase did stop him. Zero glanced back, old hard blue pupils meeting with him.  
-"What?"  
-Barasuishou narrowed her eyes, glaring to the whispering. How she wished to know the words they spoke to each other. Secrets did not make friends, after all.  
-The slowly ascending moon now hung over the scene, the girl glancing up towards it. The stars glittering to the night sky glanced down to her as well, her appearance shocking the celestial beings.  
-_How is she like the one on the enforcement committee witnessed so long ago?_ They asked her.  
-She had no words to reply. It was true that she did look alike to a long-forgotten friend of Zero's, she figured that much. Why? Why did he look to her with the eyes of nostalgic sadness and not of present happiness? Could she ever really replace the girl? Was being a substitute really enough?  
-Yagari and Zero flinched, both heads flitting from side to side. They locked eyes, mutual realization filling both heads.  
-The present scent of blood Barasuishou had smeared to the scene was attracting unwanted attention. -How could they rush her from the area without any suspicion flooding in? It was a feat near to impossible. Perhaps getting her out was more important than keeping her in the dark at the time.  
-Zero grabbed her by the shoulders, Yagari grabbing his concealed gun.  
-"Zero? What's going on?" She asked, brown eyes innocent as the blood lust took a stab at Zero. He resisted the obvious urge, pushing her forward.  
-"I'll explain later.. We need to get you out of here." He gasped, breaths slow and measured. It was all he could do to limit the fangs poking at his lips and tongue running over the throbbing canines.  
-"Where are you going? The party is just starting." The overwhelming scent of blood, and not just coming from his friend's neck made it's way to Zero's nose. All eyes glanced to a lone alley, to a lone individual stained in the crimson of many dead spirits. She walked to the square, licking a hand.  
Red eyes of a beast eyed Barasuishou with the same hunger Zero had. The long blonde hair wrapping around a familiar uniform struck fear into Yagari as well as Zero. The boy's glare intensified as he stepped in front of the wide-eyed and perhaps immobile girl.  
-"That uniform. You're in the night class, aren't you? Drinking blood anywhere on the school or in the town in strictly forbidden! How many girls have you killed!?"  
-She giggled, the white of her Cross uniform stained with the same crimson sea that often filled Zero's nightmares.  
-"And you're Zero, the famous half-breed. Not even a half-breed at all!" She smiled, stepping closer.  
-"Just a filthy level-E that I'm here to destroy." There was no other warning to the attack that this student unleashed. An incoming barrage of iced spikes flung from her area, causing all parties to duck to cover.  
-"She's an aristocrat!" Yagari shouted over the mayhem.  
-Powers belonging to that of only noble heritage flowed through the veins of aristocrats. Perhaps the knowledge of such a thing is what caused their cockiness as well as ruthlessness. This girl obviously had not been following the rules of her academy and the peaceful co-existence set by the headmaster.  
-"Come out, come out wherever you are, Zero!" She laughed, stepping lightly to the last seen area of the hunter. She glanced down, only to be met by an empty position.  
-An arm wrapped around her throat, a barrel aimed to her head. This aristocrat struggled to see behind her.  
-"Looky what I got here. You're not on my list, but I'm willing to make an exception if you don't start talking, vampire." Yagari took a equally hard time in struggling against the nails digging into his arm and the cold chill of her fingers.  
-She glared, red eyes quite bright in the darkened and desolate square.  
-"I was told by my superior, filthy hunter. He's a level-E. Did you not see how he stared to his night-meal?"  
-Yagari glanced over to the distant pair. The long strides of the two disappearing into the distance only caused Barasuishou's bandage to loosen from it's position.  
-"Night-meal? What are you talking about? She was attacked by your kind, not a hunter." It wouldn't hurt to get more information to spill from her blood-stained lips. Creating a grand escape for the civilian was the top priority, however.  
-The girl smiled, her chuckle vibrating the throat held by the man.  
-"But he is our kind, hunter. How do you think Zero Kiryu is coping so well with the beast eating him inside out? A little snack in the middle of the night is exactly the trick. He doesn't even know it, either!" -She gasped for air as he tightened his hold.  
-"Lies! What proof could you possibly have?" His confidence in the boy was shaken. What if this arrogant aristocrat stained with blood was telling the truth? Could the untamed level-E truly have been awakened, if only subconsciously?  
-"Enough proof for my superiors to send me out to kill a monster by whatever means necessary. Are you going to help me now or what?" The chill in her fingers sent a shiver up his spine.  
-This time, however, Yagari gave a smile back.  
-"I think that's obvious, vampire."


	3. Chapter 3

-The ringing of a gunshot filled Barasuishou's ears. She stopped, the two's interlocked hands causing Zero's pause as well. Her glance back was interrupted by a tug of Zero. She was thrown forward slightly in the strength of his desperate pull to guide her to safety.  
-"Barasuishou, we have to ke-"  
-"Zero! Please, just stop!" She ripped her hand from his, ceasing in the running they had started. Zero stopped as well, staring back to her.  
-The girl looked into his eyes, brown sadness and fear running right into his heart.  
-"What is going on? I don't understand who that was or why she could do any of that. She called you a level-E? An aristocrat? I just.." She shook her head, dropping eye contact.  
-"I don't want to be left in the dark anymore." She stepped forward, eyeing him fiercely.  
-"What is going on?"  
-There would be no running around in circles with this girl, just as there were none with Yuki. Surely, there would be an end to their similarities eventually, right?  
-Zero sighed, rubbing his head and avoiding eyes.  
-How could he explain it, though? This wasn't really a subject that he was open to discuss with any civilians. Even more than that.  
-He glanced back to her, to Barasuishou.  
-How could he rob Yuki of her innocence again? How could he drag her into something when she has a chance to live life in ignorance, the way it should have been. The way they should have been.  
-"You're one of them, aren't you? Like the man that attacked me?" She spoke softly, eyes still filled with a fear and sadness of his image, of the possibility of a repeated kidnapping.  
-_Yes, Yuki, I'm a monster. Run. Just run away from me now, please... I can't control myself when you're this close._  
-"Yes.." He muttered, closing the image of Barasuishou away. He couldn't face her scared face. Nothing hurt him more than the words she uttered next, the expression on her face.  
-"It's okay, Zero." He opened his eyes to face the face he had never wanted to see.  
-An understanding smile was to her lips, sympathy and acceptance erupting from her.  
-Why did that hurt so much, then?  
-The girl raised her hand to his cheek, the scent of dried blood hitching his breath.  
-Barasuishou flinched slightly, but her hand remained to it's position close to him.  
-"Bara.."  
-Muscles moved on their own instinct, and before his mind could catch up, the man held the girl's wrist tightly and close to a protruding fang. His hot breath stuck to her wrist as she stared to him. -Barasuishou held her mouth closed, a small whimper of fear shaking her throat.  
-"This is how you try to prove her wrong!?" The sudden cocking of a shot-gun in the night air rocked the two from the situation and into one of more troubling severity.  
-The vampire hunter once again holding the barrel of the shot-gun to Zero's head now held a glare towards the red-eyed boy. Upon locking eyes with his master, the lust for blood disappeared. Zero loosened his grip on Barasuishou, allowing the girl to jump in front of the two and yank the gun to her level.  
-"If you want to shoot him, you'll have to go through me. Mr. Yagari, I don't care what you say, Zero does not deserve to die!" She shouted, holding the gun still against her own chest even as he struggled to pull it away.  
-"He's a level-E, not that you even know what that means, Ms. Doppelganger. I may not know who the hell you are, or what, but I do know that leaving him alone can only result in someone dying." He spit out the words, equally her scowl.  
-"And that someone may be you."  
-She lashed, growling.  
-"That won't happen! Zero would never do anything to hurt me or anyone else! He saved my life! There's no way-"  
-A hand landed to her shoulder, stopping Barasuishou mid-sentence. She glanced back, losing all glare.  
-"Barasuishou... He's right.. Please, just give up on me. Someone like you did the same thing, and she's.." The extremely melancholy words only caused a smile to appear on her face.  
-"Zero.. You know I can't do that. I know that I do look like someone you used to know. You've said her name so many times without even realizing it. Even if we're exactly the same in every respect, that doesn't mean that the same will happen. Please, stop treating me like I'm an old treasure or a mirage." -She chuckled. Barasuishou spread out her arms.  
-"I'm real, and I'm for you. Alright?" Did she mean all blood-pumping veins in the phrase? He wondered, mind once again wandering over to the blood-stained cloth lightly falling down to her winter coat.  
-She turned back to Yagari, determination spreading over her pale face.  
-"So.. You can't kill him. No one can, as long as I have a say in it. Zero is my responsibility, no matter the things he does to me." The shot-gun placed towards her chest was lowered as Yagari shook his head. He concealed his weapon once again, staring down.  
-"What about the others? There's a chance he'll attack anyone in sight. Are you willing to put him down? Could you possibly do such a thing?" In placing the shot gun into his jacket, the man removed another firearm from a pocket.  
-Staring down to it, Barasuishou backed slightly away. The silver glinting in the rays of the moon was stained with an unseen blood. The pistol the hunter was extending out to her would never be accepted, she knew.  
-Yagari grabbed her hand, yanking it towards his. The cold metal touching her palm burned slightly with just the thought of what he wished her to do.  
-"There's no way in hell I'm letting him off without promise that there will be someone to kill him before he kills another. Even Yuki could promise me such a thing!" He shouted, the name perking Barasuishou up. She looked down to the man leaving the gun to her hand. At first, the weight and feel was rejected. -How could she even think of hurting him? How could she have the thought of him attacking her or any others? It was impossible.  
-But..  
-She squeezed the pistol, letting her full hand drop to her side.  
-That look of lust in his eyes as he looked to her neck. Each and every painful glance to her blood would definitely make him reach a breaking point.  
-Barasuishou looked up, Yagari measuring her words with careful consideration.  
-"I'll take your pistol, but mark my words, Mr. Yagari." She glared, fist trembling.  
-"There will never be a time when I must use it on Zero. He'll never turn level-E, because I'll be here by his side." Even if she used this firearm, Barasuishou knew it wouldn't be to protect herself or any others.  
-She glanced to Zero, his white face returning what little color he usually held. His sad silver eyes traced to hers.  
-It would be to help him out of the misery of doing anything so terrible to a friend or stranger. She would save him from his ravenous hunger any way possible, even if it meant losing him in the end.  
-Yagari turned, his trench-coat whipping into the air. A small mono-tone chuckle escaped from his lips.  
-"Strange. I feel like I've heard something like that before. Barasuishou, isn't it?" He asked, not receiving acknowledgement from her returned tough expression.  
-Yagari smirked. He waved, continuing along his path forward.  
-"Don't forget to use it."  
-The old hunter faded into the distance, the sound of his shoes disappearing as his image did into the darkness of an alley-way.  
-With all pressures gone, Barauishou let out a sigh. She turned to Zero, giving a smile.  
-"And how long did you have to put up with that?"  
-The small joke and laugh did nothing to lift the spirits of the man. He glanced away, eyes not making contact with any part of her.  
-Barasuishou's smile dropped.  
-"Yuki had to do something like this, didn't she? The memory is written all over your face."  
-The name of a girl he loved more than himself, she had figured out. Why else could never forget her? -Why else could he never see Barasuishou as a true individual and not an old doll?  
-His narrowing eyes to the ground was an obvious and painful 'yes'.  
-The girl nodded, placing the pistol in front of her eyes. The moon reflecting from the material shone into the brown around her pupils. Looking to the face of Yuki, to herself, Barasuishou made a decision. -She tucked the pistol away, the weapon of memories and long-forgotten red. She took a step closer to Zero, smiling sadly.  
-"Zero.. You don't have to be sad, okay? I'm back. It's me, Yuki. I couldn't leave you by yourself or with anyone else. How could I with all the love I have for you?" The words were painful to say, painful for Barasuishou to admit. Perhaps uttering them was a realization of how she could never be herself and be with him.  
-She reached out to him, guiding his hand to her tear-stained cheek.  
-"I've missed you so much, Zero, and I'm so sorry.. Can I make it up to you?" The words of whisper did cause the boy to look down to her crying image.  
-_Yuki._  
-The girl once again pulled his hand. This time, however, she let the large palms rest over her neck. The blood staining through touched his skin, leaving several dots of color. With just the contact, the bandage fell from it's wound. The revealing of two marks hitched Zero's breath. He pulled away, a flash of crimson making it's way to his eyes.  
-Barasuishou shook her head.  
-"You did this with her, too, didn't you?" She lashed out, tears dripping to the ground. Barasuishou pounded her chest, crying out to him in pain.  
-"Why won't you do the same with me!? Why can I never be equal to her, even if I look exactly the same and remind you so much of her!? Please, Zero! I just want to be an equal to her, to Yuki!" The plea did nothing but chill Zero. He gasped for breath, holding his chest. Containing the beast inside of him took much self-control.  
-"Barasuishou.. That isn't.." He sighed, locking eyes with her, his pupils back to a silverish normal.  
-"It's because you look so much like her that I don't do it... I can't make the same mistakes with you." He ran a troubled hand through silver.  
-"I can't be convinced to hurt you for myself again.. I can't hurt you like I did her." He held his blood-stained hand rather far away, all self-control convincing himself not to bring it any closer.  
-She closed her eyes, nodding slowly.  
-"I guess.." She opened them, smile returning again.  
-"Okay, Zero. I understand. Just promise me one thing."  
-The right parting to this girl's hair shifted to the left side with the changing wind patterns. In this very empty and lonely town square, another promise was made just as before, a promise that would mean everything to the girl gazing at this boy across the path. Even the barren and twisting trees listened for the words the doppelganger spoke with a simple quietness and gentleness.  
-"Please tell me that I'll see you again tomorrow, and every day after that."


	4. Chapter 4

-"You kept your promise." The boy heard a voice just as his speed started to increase. He stopped on a dime, turning to a smiling face behind him.  
-Barasuishou's usually plain face held a line of lip gloss tracing down her lips which Zero found quite odd. When had he seen her with any make-up? Was she going somewhere important?  
-He brushed it off, figuring that the subject was truly none of his business. Of course, the question would always be at the back of his mind, but to not ask was just something so like him. She would speak about it if she wished to. No need to pry.  
-He looked away, silver eyes not facing her direction.  
-"Of course. Why would I change my routine? I always walk this way after work" He asked, turning back to his path. For some reason, the innocent and naive brown eyes that he corrupted, that he changed, they burned.  
-Barasuishou struggled to keep his pace.  
-"Well, Zero I... I thought you might start avoiding me."  
-She gave a slightly melancholy chuckle. A pitiful exhale of air escaped her glossy lips. Barasuishou simply stared up to him as he stopped to face her comment.  
-Zero narrowed his eyes questioningly.  
-"Avoiding you? Why would I do that?" There were plenty of reasons the boy could come up with right at that moment.  
-_You remind me too much of her. _  
_-Every time I gaze into your happy eyes, I feel another stab of guilt and hopelessness. _  
_-Hunger could overtake me at any time. I could devour your small life in mere minutes of lust. _  
_-I'm too afraid of losing you again._  
-With those words swirling through his mind, the boy turned back to Barasuishou.  
-"I don't know. I guess it's just a stupid thought." She shrugged, hair once again being stolen by a greedy wind.  
-For a moment, as the breeze took her brown locks to flight, a flash of pale neck took to Zero's heart.  
-Quickly turning back to his set path, he averted his hungry silver eyes. With slyness, the subject was changed to pertain to that of the girl.  
-"W-While we're on the subject of avoiding; where were you yesterday? I think the noise pollution of the town went down a few decimals." Her absence of pestering had caused the boy to wait until the moon reached it's peak. How could he be sure that she was safe at home?  
-Barasuishou smiled.  
-"Did you miss me? I was at my sister's. I guess she was attacked by some man, as she put it. Anyway, since the authorities haven't caught him, she decided to stay with me to unwind and feel safer." -Barasuishou perked up.  
-"Oh, I won't be here tomorrow either. We're going shopping to calm some stress. I've got an idea, Zero." At this statement, the girl reached into her pocket. Barasuishou was watched as the pen she held wrote a number to paper. She extended the scrap towards him.  
-"If you're not doing anything tomorrow night, would you think about coming with us? I promise you won't end up being a pack-mule."  
-With the smile on her face, how could he not grab the slip of paper tucked into her dainty fingers? Zero shoved the plea of companionship into his coat pocket. He looked away.  
-"I have to work a job tomorrow, but-" Her expression morphed instantly to confusion as she cut him off.  
-"A job? You never explained what that entails, Zero. It isn't hunting those level-E's, is it?"  
-He sighed, shrugging the girl off. He continued to walk, Barasuishoi tailing him.  
-"Don't do this, Zero! I deserve to be able to know what you do. Why can't you trust me? Does it really have to do with something so dangerous?" Helpless stabs in the dark this girl took.  
-Zero continued with his ignoring, even going as far as to stick his hands into his pockets as his tough expression left her eyes.  
-Barasuishou gave a sad look, stopping her steps. She reached out, grabbing his jacket. This stopped the boy as well, yet he dared not face her.  
-"Alright, I understand..." She squeezed the fabric between her fingers in anguish.  
-"If you don't want to tell me, then please, Zero... Call me when you're done so that I know you're safe. If you can do that..." She trailed off, the fabric pulled from her hand.  
-"Goodbye, Barsuishou." He gave no answer to her begging, instead leaving the sad girl to the ever-darkening square. Barasuishou dropped her head, all hair falling as a curtain. Perhaps the blind-fold wrapping to her eyes was the reason the distant red eyes went unseen. Nonetheless, as Zero left, the unaware girl turned the opposite way to reach her apartment, followed by scarlet pupils all the way.


	5. Chapter 5

-"Come out of hiding and face me!" The shout this man issued into the desolate building echoed in the true loneliness of the entire situation. The dilapidated warehouse crumbling before him was the exact space to which his target had fled to.  
-Zero glanced around, stepping over the various plant-life and rock piles that had settled to the ground. The darkness of the building put the two beasts at equal advantage, in the very least. Maybe -Zero's possession of the Bloody Rose edged him further, though. He squeezed the handle, slight paranoia settling in at every gust of wind or sound echoing around. Zero's silver eyes flitted at the shadows dancing on the walls. Any one of them could be the level-E responsible for attacking all those girls, for attacking Barasuishou. If he could turn that monster to ash, perhaps his nerves would be at rest.  
-The sudden sound of whipping fabric shot the teen's head as well as his weapon towards the area to which it resonated. The hand grabbing the Bloody Rose caused panic to swell his heart as he turned to face black hair.  
-"I don't think that gun would work if you tried, my dear student." The deep voice of a senior hunter told Zero his target was not attacking.  
-Yagari stared down as the gun was ripped from his fingers. Zero sighed, tucking the weapon to it's holster. His annoyed expression faced his master with much severity.  
-"What are you doing here? Like I've said, I'm no longer a helpless child." He avoided the hand Yagari reached out to ruffle his hair with. How old did this man think he was?  
-"You may not be, but I doubt even the best hunter could take down three targets without letting one or two escape." The vague statement and number caused Zero to will more information. He narrowed his eyes.  
-"Three? What are you talking about? I've only seen the one." Perhaps with this man's old age came a sort of dementia.  
-Yagari nodded.  
-"Yeah. Seems they're hunting in groups now. That brunette killer everyone's trying to find is really three." Yagari's weapon shot to the rafters, letting a bullet whiz to the ceiling. This sudden action left Zero guessing.  
-In response to this action, a body slumped to the ground, ash puffing as the corpse slammed to the floor in front of Zero.  
-Yagari pointed his weapon towards it.  
-"He's the decoy for any hunters. Well, he was." A small chuckle breathed from his lips.  
-"The one I found earlier was the stalker. He would watch the girls' patterns and decide the best time to attack. At least, I think he was shrieking something like that." The man smiled.  
-"Was a 'bit hard to Understand with all the wiggling and squirming he did under my foot."  
-A man who loves his job never works a day in his life.  
-Zero crossed his arms questioningly.  
-"So where's the third one?"  
-The laughter drained into seriousness as he locked eyes with Zero.  
-"That's what I'm worried about. Maybe you should give that human Yuki a call. She was attacked by the group before, so they might try to finish the job."  
-Zero pulled out the slip of paper, glaring the entire time.  
-"Her name is Barasuishou." Perhaps he couldn't be the one to correct the hunter, as he had mistaken the two multiple times.  
-Yagari shrugged, turning away from the teen holding the cell phone to his ear.  
-The number rang for quite a while before a cheerful voice broke through.  
-"You've called Barasu-"  
-"Zero!?" The calm and bubbly voice was broken with a shout through the phone. Barasuishou had intercepted him from leaving a message. The high tone and urgency flowing through the girl's voice caused Zero's heart to skip a beat. He held the phone tightly with both hands.  
-"Barasuishou? What happened? Why are you so-"  
-"Zero, it was him... He came back when my sister went out, and I..." Her shouts had deteriorated to a plea before long. The heavy breathing of the girl was perhaps the thing Zero heard the very most in the situation.  
-_Was she alright?_  
_-Was she hurt? _  
_-Am I going to lose her again?_  
-Finally, after a small pause, the girl spoke.  
-"Can you please just get over here..? I just.. I.. Blood.. There's so much blood, Zero." Her shaking voice and words caused a stir to the boy so large that his hands could very well manage to break the device in them.  
-"Yes, I'll be there.. Yuki, just stay where you are." In his haste, he had not noticed the break in name.  
-Zero closed the phone, rushing past the hunter beside him.  
-"Trouble? Want me to come?" Yagari asked from his spot on the ground. The remained ash of the vampire he had rubbing through his hand now fell to the ground as smoke.  
-"You stay here in case any others come, master!" The order only caused the man to shake his head at the disappearing boy.  
-"Who's he to be giving the orders?"


	6. Chapter 6

-Room 217, the last door on the second floor of the Crystal Rose apartments. It was always left unlocked, even if the boy annoyed her with locking it

-Even as he stared to the familiar cracked-open door, a tingle of fear and adrenaline rushed through -him.

_-"You never follow me up to my room. Why are you acting so protective today?" _

_-"No, I only moved here a few weeks ago. Maybe that's why we haven't seen each other until.. Until that man.." _  
_-_

_-"Maybe I could follow you to your apartment one of these days, Zero!"_

-Each and every thought was to the girl who had breathed so deeply over the phone.  
-Zero shoved them all back, his rushing attitude back as he slammed the door open.  
-"Barasuishou! Where are you!?" Though he had walked her up to the hallway, never once had he stepped a foot into the room she called her home. The claw marks to the back of the entrance door willed the desperate voice inside of him. Taking a dark step forward, an unknown liquid made itself aware on the bottom side of his shoe.  
-Zero looked down, his silver eyes widening.  
-A crimson trail led into the next room. With this revelation, a certain stab to his fangs. Zero clutched his throat, following the pathway of a familiar scent. The blood was one to which he had tasted so long ago at a boarding school, given by a willing neck. The very same blood belonging to Barasuishou. At least this time he had not given in to any selfish whims of hunger and unleashed the beast inside on his second chance. On his second Yuki.  
-The hall branched out to a corridor of closed doors. That is, closed off rooms excluding one. The entrance to this one was cut into pieces of wood stained with blood. Sawdust lie mixing in the scarlet puddles.  
-Zero stepped over the wood and into the room. Upon entering, the smell that too often plagued the teen grew in intensity, as did his hunger. He winced painfully, willing himself steps further into the nearly empty room.  
-The sound of heavy breathing filled his ears as Zero stopped in front of the body.  
The only light source, the moon, was streaming from the torn window shades directly behind the wall she slumped to.  
-Barasuishou held several parts on her tiny body. The crimson streaming from her neck and arm were barely stopped by her soaked fingers. The painful expression to her face said it all. Her drooping eyes opened slightly to glance up to the boy she had called so long ago. The long hair that was always perfectly combed and straightened was clumped and knotted in even more blood. The endless blood.  
-He was in shock for several minutes, her torn winter coat revealing cuts and bitten skin. Barasuishou's right hand, the one clamping the wound on her arm, possessed a dripping object that Zero felt regret and hurt in just seeing.  
-It was a cleaver just as you would find in any chef's kitchen. This bloody tool was most likely used to defend herself and eventually kill the ashes just to her left.  
-"Z-Zero..." She muttered, dropping the knife to a nearby puddle. Barasuishou smiled, splattered crimson dotting her face. The tears she dropped mixed with the blood stained to her cheeks, diluting the red.  
-Zero dropped to his knees next to her, no words coming to mind.  
-Barasuishou instead went to stand. Her strained expression finally allowed Zero to take action. He dove to the girl, gripping her tight.  
-"No, don't... Just.. lean on me.." He exhaled slowly, the throbbing of his fangs from being so close to her bleeding neck driving him crazy.  
-Zero straightened his posture, allowing the girl to put her full weight to his towering body.  
-"He came out of no where, Zero... I had to.. I just.. So much blood. I don't know.. Is it mine or..?" The girl strained to look over the room, her limp body and cold feel of her skin causing Zero to squeeze her tighter.  
-"Barasuishou, relax.. We need to get you to a hospital. That bite mark on your neck.. It's still.." He trailed off, the word still to the tip of his tongue that swirled around his monstrous fangs. How he longed to sink his teeth into the pale neck presented just before him. To take any more blood that she had already lost would most likely mean death for the girl, though.  
-"Zero.." She pushed him away, glancing up with a smile.  
-"Zero, do you.. Do you love me?" The sudden question and slowed phrasing of it left the boy speechless. She rephrased, eyes wandering downwards.  
-"I mean.. Do you love me as much as you loved her? As much as you still love her?" The girl once again seemed to lose all the strength from her legs. Zero managed to catch her from her slip. He held her just as tightly.  
-"Barasuishou, why are you talking like you're going to be going somewhere? You're still here, you're still..." He removed a hand, staring down to the liquid.  
-Red, red blood. A disgustingly lonesome color that followed him no matter where he went, stole from him while he stole from others. Each and every turn, he could always expect this color to follow him. -The lonely red.  
-Even at a time like this, the hunger took over, a flash of crimson trailing to his silver pupils. Zero winced, closing his eyes from the color.  
-Barasuishou turned slightly, the smile on her lips fading. It was silent for several minutes before the girl offered a piece of advice.  
-"Go ahead, Zero." The three words cast his head down to her brown hair. She took this moment to look up, drooped eyes draining of life.  
-"What..?" Had she really just spoken of something like that? Could she really be looking him in the eyes with this much confidence and bravery if she had uttered that sentence.  
-She nodded.  
-"Go ahead... And drink." Barasuishou chuckled pitifully.  
-"I've lost.. So much blood.. I think.. If I could spend the last of it helping you, that monster inside you.. Maybe you could.. Love me like you did.. Her." Her shallow breaths and failed muscles held no strength to move herself closer to him.  
-Zero shook his head.  
-"No! I could never do that, Barasuishou! My brother.. I can never do that again! You'll live, I know it! We need to get you to a hospital or a.. I'll call master! He'll know what to do.. We'll get you through this, Yuki, I know it-" It was only then at that moment that his slip in name was noticed. He stopped cold, cursing himself for such a pitiful error. Perhaps it was like rubbing the past relationship in her face, at the very last moment in her life.  
-"There... You go again.. Zero.." She inched her eyes to his.  
-"Let's face it.. I don't.. I'm not going to live much longer... I've lost so much.. But you can.. You can make it alright if you just.." Barasuishou paused, both eyes leaving him for just a moment. The faded life from them only caused Zero's to grow in size. His breaths increased in the long space of time when no movement came from the girl. Finally, the human Yuki looked back to him. She managed a last sweet smile.  
-"So.. Please make me part of you.. Even if I never meant.. Never really meant anything to you but a substitute for her.. Please remember me as.. Barasuishou.. And not.. Yuki.. By doing.. This."  
-It was her final wish, a final request to have her slow death end with just a simple a lustful bite from the beast breathing heavily and shamefully with just the thought of the crimson trickling down his throat. How could he not?  
-For once in a very long time, another color flowed from the man. A long forgotten blue trailed down his cheeks as he bent down to this girl's level. Zero opened his mouth, hesitance taken over by the monster fangs extending from his gums.  
-_Maybe I have been lying to myself all this time. Maybe I truly did think of her as a substitute in every naive and nostalgic laugh or smile. Even if I can never take it back or ever see you again, you'll always be a part of me. Your soul will always be close to mine. As Barasuishou and not as Yuki. I can do this much for you._  
-Upon clamping his mouth to her ivory skin, the blood flowed to his tongue. Perhaps it was the human part in himself that finally identified this as a new blood and not that of Yuki's. Even so, his lustful desire kept him drinking even as the life was drained from her.  
-Perhaps it was the drinking and sensation that dulled his senses of the girl reaching her hand around him. The meal was not even interrupted as she moved her face closer to his just as pale neck.  
-Nothing could prepare him for the feeling of her fangs sliding into his skin, though. Zero stopped cold, the faint noises the girl made as the razor sharp fangs sliced for his blood filling his ears and willing the beast away.  
-His returning silver eyes widened with surprise before Zero pushed her away forcefully, her teeth ripping from his skin. Barasuishou stared up from her position several feet away.  
-He did not find the words to speak as he clutched the bite to his neck. Zero kept staring to the blood dripping from her lips.  
-She merely stood across from him with the blood-stained smile stuck to her face. Barasuishou licked her lips, crimson eyes cutting through the moonlight.  
-The boy took no comfort in her quick movements and healing wounds. The tears he had used in mourning of her apparent death were taken away as anger stained to his face. Zero growled, glaring to the doppelganger before him.  
-"There's no way! What the hell are you!? Answer me! Is it just another pureblood game, Yuki!?" His shouts did not shake Barasuishou. She wiped blood from her mouth, licking each finger.  
-"How mean, Zero. It's rude to speak another girl's name after someone goes to the trouble oif stomaching the garbage of your level-E blood. You monster."  
-He narrowed his eyes, reaching into his pocket. Surprise filled him as the empty holster became apparent. His silver eyes slowly trailed to the chunk of metal she held dangling in the air as a mere toy. -She laughed.  
-"You shouldn't allow a pickpocket with the face of your slut to get too close. Sticky fingers grab sticky objects, Zero." With quickness, the girl pointed the gun towards him. Zero froze, anger silencing him.  
-Barasuishou cocked her head.  
-"What is it, Zero? Do you dislike when I call the pureblood princess names? Especially when I wear the same face? Alright,"  
-Within the moonlight, a dark presence overtook the girl's shape. It swelled around her, another figure replacing it. As the features of a white uniform and equally cold silver eyes became apparent, a slight ringing in Zero's heart spoke. With just the image of this girl, this menace, the level-E inside him raged.  
The light-footed shape-shifter ran a hand through her now silver hair. The silk-like material fell down to a pristine night class uniform.  
"How about this? She was the one related to that woman, right? The one that killed you parents and turned you. It's a nice little trick. Maria Kurenai was your master when Shizuka was inside her. I wonder if it would work for me. Hey, Zero," She pointed to the ground, dropping the gun he had cherished for many years. Maria smiled sweetly.  
-"I've always wanted to be proposed to. You wouldn't mind taking a knee, would you?"  
-It was the voice of a shape-shifting aristocrat, yet the face of a master his beast had learned to obey. -Whatever power this vampire held was far from novice.  
-The command, at Zero's surprise, was followed. His leg gave out, smacking his knee cap into a nearby puddle of crimson. He kept in his silence, the shock hidden in anger.  
-Maria giggled, taking an unheard step forward.  
-"You make me so happy, Zero! It's nice you still mistake a youngling as your master. It makes it so easy..."  
-The girl lowered her head to his neck, hot breath flowing to the skin. As she opened her mouth to bite yet again, Zero opened his to talk.  
-"What are you? Who?" This stopped her from yet again feasting. Barasuishou stood silent at his throat for several seconds before sighing and standing up.  
-"What world have you lived in for nearly all your life, Zero? I'm a vampire, obviously. An aristocrat of the highest class. Only once has a human dared to mix in my blood line. I've noted you're in acquaintance with a member of my family. That Ichijo is a mere fledgling with no respect to his duties." -Maria kept her stare to him.  
-"You've learned of the ancestor's powers, correct? Mine is simply a rarer type. The ability to transform into whomever or whatever it is I choose." Her grin dipped as she glanced away.  
-"Even if I have lost all idea of what I originally looked like, purpose will come and go like the wind. There is always someone who needs me. Even if Asato Ichijo is dead, I can find what brought him to an end, even if that person means nothing to anyone." With this phrase, she glared down to Zero.  
-"And even if that person means everything to a certain pureblood." At these words, Maria bent next to him. She spent no hesitation in clamping glistening fangs onto the already punctured wounds. Zero winced, closing his eyes in disgust.  
-_The sound of her drinking my blood, being unable to stop her even as the world shakes. Was this what Yuki thought every moment I used her?_  
-Just as he was to the verge of collapsing from his knee, Maria released his neck. She licked any remaining blood, a smile appearing as she fumbled for an unseen object.  
-"Zero, why is it that your love left me when I changed into a vampire, just as you are..?" The lying words of short brown hair and happy days filled his ears as the vampire switched forms right next to him. Just as the ability to move was regained with his substitute master gone, the fake Yuki Cross unleashed a cold and deafening noise that indeed stopped him cold.  
-Barasuishou-the now slightly younger version of the Yuki that Zero knew he would never see again, she backed off. The item to her hands was reflected in sad brown eyes.  
-The gun given by his Master. Zero realized, dropping to a fresh puddle of crimson. It had been fired.  
-He glanced up towards sympathetic chocolate pupils. His Yuki, the exact one he had wished to love and be loved by, cherish, and grow old with had once again morphed into a monster before his very eyes.  
-Words were replaced with even more Scarlet that coughed up from his hot wound.  
-"How.. How did I not sense you were fake..? All... All the others couldn't... Get close.. Without me sensing them.." His mouth soon overflowed with the blood he so craved to drink. Even so, he coughed the liquid to his side. Zero kept his fading eyes to Barasuishou. The pitiful look of regret and awkward way she held the pistol reflected back with her words.  
-"Perhaps you wanted me to be real, Zero. You convinced yourself that your second chance could never turn out the same as your first." She aimed the gun back to him.  
-"I only regret that you were not the first to love me as someone else."  
-The end was drawing near even without the second shot. The first wound and drinking she had taken had stripped the boy of enough blood. Perhaps this menace transforming into his former love wished to create the pile of ash he would leave with much haste.  
-In her speed and carelessness, Barasuishou was kept in the dark of the black figure and growing red eyes just behind her.  
-Her trigger was never pulled. The mere exploding ash signaled a silent end for the doppleganger.  
-Once again, Zero's past Yuki had been ripped away by fangs and blood.  
-Stepping from the doorway to which he had hid himself, the pureblood came into full view.  
-Zero glared, his shaking hands reaching for the Bloody Rose several inches away.  
-Pitying red eyes stared down, though a certain contempt kept to them. An anger that would always exist until one of the two met his end. Luckily for the pureblood, Zero was not too far off. The short black locks of hair held to Kaname's head swirled with the darkness, creating just a pale face in a never-ending shadow.  
-_I didn't ask for your help, Kuran. At least I can get rid of one of your kind before I.._  
-His thoughts remained unfinished as the man before him shifted out of the door frame.  
-Zero's eyes widened with each eternal second he looked at the original image of this girl.  
-She looked around the room before chocolate met steel. Her eyes grew in terror as she started a sprint to his location.  
-_No, Yuki..._ His hand dropped short of the gun, all confidence erased in the appearance of the pureblood princess.  
_-Don't get any closer. Don't look at me.._  
-"Zero!" The sound of true and genuine concern was just another sword thrust into his chest.  
-Yuki Kuran fell to her knees next to the collapsed man, eyes flitting across his body.  
-"Zero! S-She.. She s-shot you! But we were so close, but.. I.. Zero..." Even without saying any words, he had made tears swell to her large eyes. The dropped from her cheeks, settling on his face. He simply stared up, eyes drooping just as Barasuishou's had before.  
-_I've hurt you so much, Yuki. I've been mistaking the true monster in my life._  
-With the warm feel of her tears on his skin, the painful anguish plastered to her face, the man could be sure.  
_-It has always been me, Yuki._  
-"Zero.. My blood... You've lost so much.. It might.." Her choked words caused a slight stir of disagreement from her fiance, yet Kaname remained silent. He closed his eyes, leaning to the door frame.  
-Zero looked over, his glare opening one of Kaname's eyes.  
-"You.. Don't have.. To worry, Kaname.. I have no.. No intentions of doing anything..."  
-If he could do anything, any last thing for this girl, he could not use her for his gain, even if it meant him dying.  
-"Zero!" She averted his attention from Kaname back to the face that could never be faked.  
-"Yuki.. What are.. What are you doing?"  
-Every slow muscle worked to allow the boy a raised hand to her cheek. He cupped the light skin, blood touching the frail tears she shed for him, for herself.  
-"You're not supposed to be crying now, Yuki. You.. Only do that at funerals.. And I still haven't.. Lived up to my promise.."  
-Even the feel of her cold skin faded into nothing as the strength left his hand. The girl did not allow the appendage to drop. She stole it from the air, rubbing his non-feeling fingers along her cheek.  
-She nodded.  
-It was true. This hunter had not fulfilled the promise given to her at the very roof of a crumbling school.  
-He had not killed her yet.  
-Zero smiled, head leaning to a puddle he had recently created.  
-"Yes, and I..." His eyes shut, life leaving the shell.  
-"I still haven't... Stopped myself from doing it..."  
-A swirling geyser of ash surrounded the girl, taking the hand from her cheek. The dust stole all remaining hope, all nostalgic happiness of leisure at a school that was now painted with blood. A school that she had ruined with the very thing that sustained her and all those just as she was.  
-Yuki collapsed to the dust, her love. There was no way to profess such feelings. It was a mere pile collecting more and more blood. The ash stuck to her tears, the entire lonely mixture causing only a yowl of pain and torment to escape her lips.  
-Because no matter what happiness she found, no matter how far away she seemed, it would always follow.  
-Yes.

-The Long Forgotten Red would never be far behind.-


End file.
